Footwear, luggage, back packs, garment bags, brief cases, and other items that are typically opened and closed often employ closing mechanisms such as zippers, buttons, clasps, ties, or other similar closing devices.
In an item that typically employs laces or ties, opening and closing the item would usually involve tying and untying the laces or ties each time the item was opened or closed. This repetition is often exacerbated should the item to be closed be tied or laced too tightly or too loosely, which often results in untying and retying the laces or ties to the proper fit. Moreover, tying and retying an item each time it was to be opened or closed generally involved a lengthy period of time.
For other items to be opened and closed, buttons may be used instead of laces or ties. Although buttons may reduce or eliminate the occurrence of the item being closed too tightly or too loosely, the time spent to button and unbutton the item was often as lengthy or more lengthy than the time spent to lace and unlace an item. In some situations, buttoning the item took longer than tying it because there may be multiple buttons where a single lace or tie may be used in its place. Moreover, buttons may be accidentally broken or lost and difficult to replace as it usually entails sewing the buttons on one at a time. On the other hand, laces or ties are often less prone to breakage and replacing a lace is generally easier than sewing multiple buttons in place.
Zippers are another type of closing mechanism that may be used in place of buttons or laces. Zippers tend to allow easier and quicker closing and/or opening of an item over laces, ties, or buttons. Although zippers are generally sturdy, once broken, zippers tend to be difficult to replace as sewing is generally needed. Moreover, based on the toughness and thickness of a zipper together with the item, sewing a zipper may also entail use of a sewing machine, which may present a problem if a sewing machine is not available. In some cases, an industrial grade sewing machine is typically used to sew the zipper to the item. Such industrial sewing machines may be similar to those used to sew riding saddles for horses.
The Clarke, Heath, Peng, and Houghland patents typically involve the use of laces or ties. Opening and closing the items appear to require the laces or ties to be tied and untied each time the shoe is to be worn or removed.
The Semouha patent also appears to use laces or ties to open and close a shoe. Although the laces do not appear to be tied or untied each time the shoe is to be worn or removed, the laces seem to be slid downward toward the ankle area of the shoe. In this position, a user's foot may be slipped in and out of the shoe, which may prove uncomfortable since the foot is squeezed each time it passes through the ankle area of the shoe. This problem may be even more troublesome should a user's foot be large or should the user have difficulty maneuvering his/her foot through what is believed to be a generally tight channel.
The Lopez Saiz patent seems to relate to a device that facilitates repeated opening and closing of a shoe. However, the device appears to be easily dislodged from the shoe and, therefore, may permit the shoe to be accidentally untied or opened.
What is desired, therefore, is a closing mechanism that permits repetitive opening and closing of an item. Another desire is a closing mechanism that permits faster opening and closing of an item over conventional closing mechanisms. A further desire is a closing mechanism that resists breakage and, if breakage should occur, is easy to replace onto the item.